L'âme du démon
by flygavioli
Summary: Mathieu Sommet en prison ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici une deuxième fanfic (j'aime BEAUCOUP écrire) sur Mathieu Sommet. Sauf que cette fois, ses personnalités multiples n'existent pas. J'avais aussi envie d'écrire à la première personne pour essayer. Et comme j'ai rien d'autre à dire...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé à cause d'une douleur au dos. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai vite compris pourquoi. J'étais couché sur le sol d'une cellule. Evidemment, j'étais angoissé et me suis demandé ce que je faisait là. J'ai fini par m'asseoir sur la couchette de laquelle j'étais tombé, en me disant qu'un gardien finirait bien par passer.<br>J'ai attendu ce qu'il m'a semblé être un quart d'heure. Forcément, il n'y avait rien autour de moi pour me l'indiquer. En apercevant le gardien, je me suis écrié:

-"Monsieur, excusez-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

L'homme me regarda avec dégoût.

-"Les gens comme toi ne devraient même pas exister." finit-il par me lâcher, avant de s'en aller.

Je l'ai regardé partir, stupéfait. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient me reprocher quelque chose, c'était les médias qui n'aimaient pas trop mon émission, mais,... Mon émission ! Je venais de me rendre compte que je devais peut-être être entrain de la tourner. Peut-être,... On était quel jour ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Je me suis donc allongé sur la couchette en attendant de voir un autre gardien. Et je me suis endormi. C'est le bruit de la cellule qu'on ouvre qui m'a réveillé.

-"Monsieur Sommet, dit un autre gardien, votre avocat vous attend."

Donc, on avait appelé un avocat pour moi. J'ai failli redemander ce que je faisait là mais je me suis abstenu. J'ai donc rencontré celui qui, je l'espérait, allait me sortir d'ici. Je suis entré dans la pièce où il m'attendait. Il s'est levé, m'a serré la main et m'a invité à m'asseoir. Il le fit à son tour et feuilleta un dossier en me disant:

-"Monsieur sommet, je vous rappelle avant tout que mon métier est d'**essayer **de vous innocenter."

Il insista bien sur ce mot. J'ai acquiescé et nous avons continué.

-"Excusez-moi, vous pourriez me dire pourquoi je suis ici ?"

L'homme releva la tête, étonné, et me dit:

-"C'est une blague ?"

-"Si je le savais, je ne vous l'aurais pas demandé."

Il continua à me regarder comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

-"Monsieur sommet, vous ne pouvez ne pas savoir ce que vous avez fait ! Pas quelque chose d'aussi horrible !"

J'ai déglutit avec difficulté. Apparemment, j'avais fait quelque chose de terrible et je ne m'en souvenais pas. Devant mon incompréhension, il soupira.

-"Bon,... Il y a quelques jours, la police a reçu un appel d'un camp de vacance. Des agents se sont rendus sur le terrain et, après avoir écouté ce qu'il s'était passé, ont fait un portrait-robot du "coupable". Après quoi, ils l'ont montré à des gens au hasard dans les rues. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné de savoir que tant de personnes le reconnaissait. Je n'ai pas le portrait à disposition mais je me souviens de touts les détails. Le criminel portait un jeans bleu, une chemise et une veste de costume noirs, il avait les cheveux châtains, des lunettes noires, une cigarette à la bouche et une arme à la main."

Je blêmissait un peu plus à chaque détails et mon envie de vomir croissait de la même manière. J'avais parfaitement compris de quoi on m'accusait mais je me refusait à y croire.

-"Monsieur Sommet, vous êtes accusé de menaces, tentatives d'attouchement et viol sur mineur."

En entendant ces mots, j'ai senti mes jambes céder et me suis évanoui. Je me suis de nouveau réveillé dans ma cellule, mais, cette fois-ci, j'étais beaucoup plus paniqué et avais une très grosse boule au ventre. Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir maltraité ces enfants, pas consciemment en tout cas. Et le patron n'existait pas non plus, je l'avais inventé de toutes pièces. Et, pendant que je cherchais une explication logique, toujours paniqué, une chose horrible s'est produite. Je me suis surpris à dire à voix haute:

-"Ben alors, gamin, on assume pas que je sois là ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Je voulais ENCORE remercier les personnes qui m'encouragent (spéciale dédicace à pepsiswagg pour le "tu surpasserais ma prof de français").**

**J'en profite aussi pour dire que la couverture de la fic ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à AngelMJ.**

**Et pour finir, ****je ne m'y connais ****(heureusement) pas donc, ****si vous trouvez des trucs qui ne sont pas vrais à propos de la prison,...**

* * *

><p>J'ai mis cette phrase sur le compte des réflexes. C'est vrai, il m'arrive souvent de dire, par exemple, un "t'en a trop pris, gros!" devant une vidéo wtf. C'était devenu un réflexe. En plus, j'étais fatigué et stressé. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un réflexe. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir et je me suis précipité aux barreaux de ma cellule en criant:<p>

-"On ne m'a même pas interrogé, comment peut-on prouver que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?"

Le gardien, toujours aussi dégoutté à ma vue, m'a répondu:

-"Oh que si, on vous à interrogé et les interrogatoires sont filmés pour preuve."

-"Dans ce cas, j'estime avoir le droit de voir l'enregistrement."

Il a semblé étonné par ma demande mais s'est ressaisit:

-"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Et sur ces mots, il est parti. Quelques minutes après, il est revenu, accompagné de deux hommes, pour me conduire dans une pièce vide. Pas totalement vide, en fait. Il y avait juste une table, une chaise et un pc sur la table. Je me suis installé, non sans craintes, et ai commencé à regarder l'enregistrement tandis que les gardiens bloquaient la porte. J'ai été foudroyé sur place en voyant, assis et menotté devant un inspecteur, le patron. Théoriquement, c'était moi déguisé en patron, mais j'ai tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas moi qui parlerait. J'ai rapidement jeté un œil à ma tenue. On m'avais refilé un vieux vêtement une pièce qui avait sûrement déjà été porté. C'est vrai qu'on allait pas me laisser un costume. J'ai reporté mon attention sur la vidéo.  
>L'inspecteur a commencé:<p>

-"_M__onsieur, une question simple, avez-vous commis ce crime ?"_

-"_J' comprendrai jamais pourquoi on en fait tout un plat ici alors que je connais des tas de pays où c'est pas si grave. C'est vrai, quoi, faut les éduqués, les gamins."_

L'inspecteur a ouvert de grands yeux (ce qui semblait amuser le criminel) avant de continuer:

-"_Mais, euh... Donc vous ne niez pas avoir fait ce dont on vous accuse ?"_

L'autre continua en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu:

-"_J'veux dire, même vos papes le font."_

C'est à ce moment là que, moi, devant l'écran, j'ai senti avec effroi ma bouche marmonner:

_"Ça me rappelle que j'ai reçu leur livraison de pornos. Dès que j'sors d'ici, je la leur envois."_

Et à partir de ce moment là, je n'ai plus vraiment fais attention à la vidéo. Je cherchais désespérément une explication. Un des gars qui m'avaient accompagné m'a sorti de mes pensées en me disant de retourner à ma cellule. Je me suis lentement levé et me suis dirigé vers la sortie. Mes yeux ont glissé sur le badge de l'homme et, de nouveau, sans rien y pouvoir, j'ai dit d'une voix rauque:

-"Eh, gamin, ta femme elle s'appelle pas Tatiana ?"

L'autre m'a regardé, méfiant. J'ai senti un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Un sourire malsain.

-"On dirait que j'ai raison... Dis lui bonjour de ma part."

Le gars m'a attrapé par le col et m'a dit, menaçant:

-"Comment tu sais comment elle s'appelle, hein ?"

-"Ben attends, tu crois qu'elle t'attend toute la nuit pendant ton service ? Elle travail dans un de mes bordels. D'ailleurs, c'est une de mes filles les plus rentables."

Je me serais pris un sacré poing dans la gueule si l'autre mec ne m'avait pas enfermé dans ma cellule. Puis, lentement, je me suis dirigé vers la couchette et m'y suis étendu, les bras derrière la nuque. Après environ une heure, où plus rien ne s'est produit, deux autres gardiens ont pris la relève. L'un deux parlait de sa petite fille de neuf ans qui ne voulait plus avoir une chambre rose et qui a renversé un pot de peinture blanche sur le mur. Et là, ce qui devait arriver arriva:

-"Ça me rappel, la dernière fois que j'ai vu une chambre rose-bonbon tachée d'blanc, c'était quand..."

Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir la suite de ce que je venais de dire. Pendant que les gardiens devenaient blancs comme un linge, je cherchais toujours l'explication logique. Et je l'ai trouvée. Elle était bizarre mais tout s'expliquait. Pourquoi je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps et de mes paroles, pourquoi, depuis le début de l'émission, je me réveillais le matin en ayant l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de fumer,... Parce que j'étais habité par une sorte d'esprit, une âme.

L'âme du démon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Nouveau chapitre et nouvelle dédicace à Anna et à Dunia pour votre soutien (je vous le devais bien).**

**Comme pour la prison dans le chapitre dernier, je n'ai eu aucun rapport et ne suis impliquée dans aucunes des activités du patron en général donc, j'ai pas forcément beaucoup d'inspiration.  
><strong>

**Bref, voila "enfin" (oui, c'est à toi que je parle, Dunia) le troisième chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Trois jours.<p>

Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais enfermé dans cette prison. Trois jours que j'ai passé en sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment, je ne contrôlerai plus mon corps, mes mots. Qu'_il _les contrôlerais.  
>Et, pendant ces trois jours, j'ai essayé de comprendre comment fonctionnaient les mécanismes de cette "cohabitation". J'ai fini par en conclure que j'avais encore le contrôle de mes pensées mais que lorsqu'<em>il <em>me "possédait", je n'étais que le spectateur. Je ressentais aussi ses sensations physiques. Je m'en suis particulièrement rendu compte quand _il _s'est pris une beigne pour avoir insulté un des gardiens pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Et plus les jours passaient, plus le laps de temps entre deux "possessions" raccourcissait.  
>Mais tout ça, c'est fini.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans une pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, presque vide. Simplement, un grand lit curieusement moelleux sur lequel j'étais allongé, et une chaise sur laquelle étaient posés une chemise, un pantalon et une veste, le tout entièrement noir, une paire de lunettes de soleil et un 9mm. Ladite chaise qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais dans mon plus simple appareil et qu'il y avait une femme à côté de moi, elle aussi entièrement nue. Ce que je foutais là ? J'avais bien une idée mais je ne voulais pas imaginer. En même temps, j'avais un sentiment de malaise profond, vu que théoriquement, j'étais dans <em>son<em> lit. _L'autre _aussi devait être réveillé vu que j'ai senti mon corps se diriger vers les vêtements étalés sur la chaise.  
>Alors que la ceinture de mon pantalon venait d'être bouclée, la fille, qui s'est réveillée entre-temps, s'est étirée et a demandé, d'une voix déçue marquée d'un fort accent de l'Est:<p>

-"Tu t'en vas déjà ?"

Un sourire, celui qui caractérisait si bien le patron, s'est dessiné sur mon visage.

-"J'ai encore un compte à régler, mais dès que je reviens par ici, tu vas prendre ton pied comme tu l'as jamais fait."

-"Raconte moi encore comment tu es sorti de prison."

Évadé de prison ? Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non. Si le patron s'était échappé, (sûrement pendant que moi je dormais), je devais être recherché dans tout le pays.

-"Une prochaine fois."

Il a terminé de se rhabiller et lui a dit avant de sortir:

- "J'ai un bordel pas très florissant en Roumanie. J'comptais le faire fermer mais je vais t'envoyer les quelques filles, histoire de rentabiliser un peu plus celui-ci. Les nouvelles, ça attire les clients."

Et sur cette dernières phrase adressée à celle qui était probablement la gérante du bordel, il est sorti.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sorti, dans une ruelle peu engageante. Et, pendant qu'il marchait sans bruit, j'ai petit-à-petit récupéré le contrôle de mon corps jusqu'à avoir la totale maitrise de celui-ci. Récapitulons. J'étais, selon les bruits de voitures environnant, dans une ville que je ne connaissait pas, à priori. Je commençais également à avoir faim, donc il était probablement midi. A ce moment là, j'ai entendu des cris de frayeurs et de... joie ? J'ai presque couru pour sortir de la ruelle et ai été rapidement soulagé. Devant moi s'étendait un long boulevard au milieu duquel se dressait ce qu'il me semblait être un foire. Par mesure de précaution, (on ne sait jamais quand le patron peut resurgir), je suis resté éloigné alors que l'odeur de friture s'élevant des baraquements m'enivrait, tant j'avais faim. J'ai remarqué la pharmacie qui m'indiquais qu'il était 1h15 de l'après midi et qu'on était le treize octobre. Mais pas la ville dans laquelle je me trouvais.<br>J'ai interpellé un homme qui passait. A vue d'œil, il avait la cinquantaine. Je lui ai poliment demandé où j'étais et il m'à regardé, quelque peu méfiant.

-"Jeune homme, des personnes qui picolent au point de ne plus savoir où il se trouvent quand il se réveillent, je leurs fait pas trop confiance."

Merde, il fallait que je trouve un prétexte. Alors j'ai improvisé:

-"Je n'ai pas bu, mais je me marie demain et mes amis, pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon, m'ont transporté jusqu'ici pendant mon sommeil."

L'homme a souri, beaucoup plus amical face à ce mensonge, et m'a répondu:

-"Félicitation, alors. Par contre, c'est étrange qu'en voyant la foire au beau milieu du mois d'octobre, vous n'ayez pas compris que vous vous trouviez à Liège. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?"

Je l'ai regardé, étonné. Liège ? En Belgique ? En une nuit, le patron s'est évadé de prison, à récupéré ses vêtements et armes, s'est rendu jusqu'ici et a sûrement profiter du reste de la nuit pour "passer du bon temps" avec la gérante d'un de ses bordels ? J'étais effrayé rien qu'en me demandant de quoi il était capable.

-"Heho, jeune homme, ça va ?"

-"Hein, quoi ? Oh, excusez-moi, je réfléchissait."

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'en alla en me disant au revoir d'un signe de la main auquel j'ai répondu de la même manière.

Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers un des baraquements, pas plus de temps qu'il le faudrait pour avoir à manger, en ayant bien l'intention de m'éloigner le plus loin possible avant que la sombre présence en moi ne se décide à ce manifester.

* * *

><p>Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, je mes trouvais assis sur un banc en face d'un grand bâtiment appelé "Aquarium-musée de Liège", au bord de, si je me souvenais bien, la Meuse. Je vidais distraitement les poches du costume du patron tout en repensant à comment ma vie venait de changer pour toujours. J'avais à présent sur mes genoux: un portefeuille qui contenait pas mal d'argent en liquide, des faux passeports, un paquet de clopes et le briquet qui va avec et de quoi le protéger (moi aussi par la même occasion, d'ailleurs) du sida ou quelconque autre maladie sexuellement transmissible (si si, vous voyez de quoi je parle).<p>

J'ai passé plusieurs heures, planté là, à regarder le reflet du soleil dans l'eau, sans rien penser, première fois depuis que ma vie à été détruite.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben voilà un troisième chapitre terminé !<br>**

**Un petit review ? C'est pas cher et je fais une super promo de -50% ! **

**50% de 0 c'est franchement abordable, non ? ;)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, les gens !**

**Dans le chapitre précédent, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'action mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle arrive.**

**Pour finir, je fais une petite référence, tout en modifiant un peu pour que ça colle avec l'histoire, à une fanfic que j'aime beaucoup, saurez vous la reconnaitre ?**

**Si vous y parvenez, je vous offre... Euh ?... De l'amour !**

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi ?<em>

_Pourquoi je ne savais pas m'endormir tant que je n'avais pas récupéré le contrôle de moi-même ? Pourquoi s'il prenait possession de moi avant que je m'endorme, j'étais obligé d'assister à ce qu'il faisait ?_

_Pourquoi, patron ? Pourquoi m'infliger tes sorties nocturnes ?_

_Pourquoi détruire ma vie ?_

* * *

><p>Il devait être près de minuit. Et je marchais dans des ruelles et dans le froid d'octobre. Ou plutôt, <em>il<em> marchait. Et j'étais obligé d'être le spectateur de ses faits-et-gestes. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression que les ruelles s'assombrissaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ rentre dans quelqu'un.

-"Pardonnez-moi, s'est tout de suite excusée la jeune femme, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je suis désolée."

En entendant la voix de la personne qu'il avait percuté, j'ai sentit un sourire malsain se former sur le visage du patron, encore caché par l'obscurité mais qui, contrairement à la femme en face, voyait assez bien dans le noir, malgré ses lunettes de soleil.

-"Eh ben, gamine, tu sais pas que c'est dangereux de se promener la nuit ? Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres."

En entendant le terme "gamine" trop caractéristique, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-"Le... Patron ?" Elle secoua la tête. Non, le patron n'existait que dans son imagination,c'était simplement moi, déguisé et qui essayait de lui faire un peu peur pour rire, devait-elle se dire."Pardon, je voulais dire: Mathieu Sommet ? Je peux avoir un autographe ?" Ses yeux pétillaient de joie à l'idée de me rencontrer.

Et moi, je voulais crier. Lui crier de partir, de courir le plus vite possible, sans s'arrêter.

-"Oh mais je vais te donner bien plus qu'un simple bout de papier, gamine."

Et, pendant que j'essayais en vain de le retenir, il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui avait perdu le sourire en distinguant la masse sombre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de courir qu'elle fut plaquée au mur avec violence. Je voulais tellement me boucher les oreilles, fermer les yeux ou même l'aider, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais obligé de regarder la scène horrible qui se passait sous mes yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire.  
>Le parton se colla à elle, mis sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de crier et pencha sa tête à l'oreille de sa victime en chuchotant:<p>

-"Allons, gamine, où est passé ton joli sourire ? Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es sage, il ne t'arrivera rien de désagréable."

Et elle commença à pleurer silencieusement en sentant, contre sa jambe, la virilité de son agresseur manifester son désir. Quant à moi, je mourais de de honte et de haine envers ce personnage qu'était le patron. Soudain, un bruit presque imperceptible se fit entendre. Le patron tourna la tête, lâcha sa victime qui tomba à terre en pleurant et il sortit lentement le 9mm de son étui. Une femme sortit de l'ombre avec deux armes. Une dans chaque main, et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-"Alors, voici donc le célèbre patron que je dois tuer ? Ta réputation est fameuse, je ne pensais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte."

-"Et qu'est-ce quelle dit, ma réputation?"

-"On dit que tu ne laisse aucune chances à tes victimes. Certains vont même jusqu'à dire que tu triche, que tu ne respecte pas les "règles du jeu". Moi qui pensait que tu étais un homme d'honneur."

Elle a à peine eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà le patron avait tiré deux balles: une dans chacune des mains de la femme en face de lui. Les armes de la mercenaire (je pense que s'en était une) tombèrent alors qu'elle se retenait de hurler de douleur. Lentement, j'ai senti le patron avancer vers elle, tout en allumant une clope. Il donna un violent coup de poing à la femme qui tomba à genoux.

-"Tu vois, espèce de connasse, si on dit que je ne respecte pas les règles du jeu, c'est parce qu'on ne joue pas avec moi, on s'incline."

Et il lui tira une balle dans la tête.

J'avais envie de vomir. En une nuit, j'avais assisté aux deux pires crimes de l'univers. Quand j'ai enfin récupéré le contrôle de moi-même, j'ai couru à en perdre haleine. Où ça ? Aucune idée, je voulais juste épurer mon corps, car si mon esprit n'a pas commis ces crimes, mon corps, lui,...

Demain matin, je m'en vais le plus loin possible.

* * *

><p><strong> Alors, il<strong> **est actuellement 08:24 du matin alors que je termine ce chapitre. En gros, J'ai dormi +- cinq heures et demie entre ce chapitre et le précédent.**

**Je crois que je suis foldingue.**

**Un review = une patate sauvée de la friteuse donc n'hésitez pas ! Sauvez les patates !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !  
><strong>

**Ça va bien bande de gens ?**

**Ceci est un petit message pour vous prévenir que je rentre en période d'examens et que je ne pourrais écrire que très peu (pour ne pas dire pas du tout).  
><strong>

**Et pour ne pas juste poster un message qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, j'ai écrit un très** très ** très ** très ** très ** très **(euh, je crois que j'en ai assez écrit.) très petit chapitre.**********

* * *

><p><em>L'homme terminait de se préparer à partir. Pas grand-chose dans son sac, juste de quoi manger, boire et se changer si le voyage s'éternisait. Il prit ses clés et sorti de la pièce, renversant au passage une poubelle pleine de mouchoirs, preuves de ses larmes quand on lui a annoncé ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais il avait un autre plan.<em>

* * *

><p>Il y a trois catégories chez les humains. Les loups, les bergers et les moutons. Certains pleurent lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans cette troisième catégorie. Je me demande si quelqu'un à part moi pleure parce qu'il est dans la première. Je pourrais presque entendre les habituels "ça va aller" et autres "ne te laisse pas abattre". C'est facile à dire. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait seulement ce que je vis depuis un mois ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut seulement comprendre ce que ça fait de se réveiller quasiment tous les matins dans un endroit inconnu, de devoir être constamment vigilant pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un dans la rue, de voir des choses que personne ne devrait subir, de savoir que des personnes vous pistent pour vous tuer ? De vivre avec <em>lui <em>? L'autre jour, un homme m'a bousculé dans la rue. Si _l'autre_ m'avait possédé à ce moment là, le mec serait déjà mort. Mais j'ai découvert dans ma poche un petit papier avec une adresse écrit d'une manière que je ne reconnais que trop bien. Je me dirige vers cet endroit en ce moment même.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ça sent la fin ... Si tout se passe bien, il devrait rester un chapitre divisé en deux parties (donc deux chapitres que je posterai d'un coup)<strong>

**Un pitit review ?**


	6. Chapitre 6 partie 1

**Hey, ça va bien ? La famille tout ça, tout ça ?**

**Bon, dernier chapitre séparé en deux parties pour une raison qui vous sera sûrement plus évidente à la fin.**

**Allons-y !**

* * *

><p>Je suis arrivé. C'est étrange que tu m'aies donné rendez-vous ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à une vieille usine de chaussures désaffectée. Encore moins quand une fusillade, cause de l'abandon de cette usine, y a eu lieu, il y a quelques années. Tu me donneras certainement une explication, bien que je préfère un endroit désert à un endroit bondé de monde. Je décide donc de rentrer dans le bâtiment sordide. Je me dirige automatiquement dans la bonne direction ? L'intuition, probablement. Je finis par arriver dans une grande salle encombrée de quelques machines qui m'accueillent. Et au fond, je te vois. La joie et la peur m'envahissent soudain. J'avais tellement hâte de te revoir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester éloigné, à cause de <em>lui.<em>

-"Antoine ?"

Ma voix déraille un peu sous l'émotion. Toi, tu te retourne, souris en me voyant et cours dans ma direction. Mais moi je recule. Tu semble étonné, perds ton sourire mais respecte mon choix en t'arrêtant.

-"Mathieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On voit ta photo partout sur des avis de recherches mais il disent juste que t'es dangereux, pas ce que tu a fais."

je baisse les yeux sur mon T-shirt, poings serrés. Oui, j'avais pris soin de retirer _son_ costume, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois avec _ses_ vêtements.

-"Je... J'en sais rien, Antoine, je comprends plus rien."

Tes yeux chocolats ma fixent derrière tes lunettes rectangulaires. Un regard plein de pitié.

-"Mat', je..."

Tu soupire, comme si tu risquais quelque chose en me parlant.

-"Tu ?"

Tu semble hésitant. Puis, tu finis par dire:

-"Je voulais te prévenir. Te dire de fuir. Le gouvernement te cherche, il a demandé à plusieurs tueurs-à-gage de te retrouver. Mais aucun d'eux n'est revenu."

Je te regarde, légèrement étonné. Alors, c'est le gouvernement qui envoie toutes ces personnes qui cherchent à me tuer et qui y ont laissé leur peau en s'attaquant à _lui_ ? Moi qui croyait que c'étaient juste des ennemis du patron.

-"Antoine, je...Argh"

Je mœurs de mal et me prends la tête entre les mains, essayant de me retenir de hurler de douleur. Et toi, tu paniques.

-"Mat', ça va pas ?! Il se passe quoi, là ?!"

-"Je...Ant-_Et comment tu sais ça, gamin ?_ Aaarh..."

Tu ne dis plus rien alors que je lutte contre la douleur pour _l_'empêcher de me contrôler de nouveau.

-"M-Mathieu ?"

-"Je-_J'attends __toujours ta réponse, gamin et je suis pas très patient._"

Je lis dans tes yeux beaucoup d'incompréhensions et une légère terreur alors que les miens te supplient.

-"An-Antoine, réponds-lui... Pitié..."

Et tu t'empresses de répondre, ne supportant pas de me voir plié de douleur.

-"Ils... Ils sont venus chez moi. Les mecs du gouvernement. Ils m'ont demandé de les mener jusqu'à toi. Au début, j'ai refusé, je leur ai dis que tu étais mon ami, alors ils m'ont menacé. Je leur ai aussi dit que c'était immoral. Et ils m'ont répondu que ce que tu avais fait l'était aussi. J'ai fini par accepter quand..."

Tu baisses les yeux et serres la mâchoire. Une larme commence à couler.

-"Antoine... Aaarh... _Oh, mademoiselle à la larme facile, on dirait._"

Un rire sardonique s'empare de mon corps alors que j'essaye de reprendre le contrôle. Et j'y parviens, petit-à-petit, pendant que tu continues, persuadé que je t'entends encore.

-"Ils m'ont expliqués ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Que je devais t'amener dans un endroit où tu ne pourrais faire de mal à personne. Je devais t'occuper en les attendant. Ils ont posé un mouchard sur mon portable, mais je l'ai jeté sur la nationale pour ne pas qu'ils ne me trace et te trouve. Ils m'ont aussi dit que si tu devenais menaçant, je devais..."

Un simple signe que je comprends immédiatement. Juste ton doigt qui dessine un trait sur ton cou. Tu me regardes, moi, maintenant à genoux à cause de la douleur. Mais tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te lance cette arme que j'avais vue à quelques mètres de moi en entrant dans cette grande salle. Pourquoi elle était là ? On l'aurait oubliée en "nettoyant" les lieux de toute trace de crime, sans-doutes. Et tu la fixes, les yeux grands ouverts baignés de larmes.

-"Q-quelqu'un finira bien par... Argh... par me tuer. Si je dois être délivré de cette ... de cette malédiction, au-autant que ce soit de la main de mon... Aaarh... mon meilleur ami."

Je suis toujours au sol, luttant tant bien que mal contre la douleur qui m'accable.  
>Tu me regarde de nouveau, mais cette fois, ce sont tes yeux à toi qui me supplient.<p>

-"Mat'... Me fais pas ça... Me demande pas de..."

Je parviens, dans un ultime effort, à te faire un fantôme de sourire légèrement encourageant.  
>Lentement, tu tends une main tremblante vers l'arme, comme si tu allais te bruler la main en la touchant. Et tu as peur. Non pas du lourd métal qui repose maintenant au creux de ta main, mais de la promesse plus lourde encore qui l'accompagne. Et, avec supplication, tu me lances un dernier regard, espérant me voir renoncer à cette idée.<p>

-"Vas... Argh..._Ne t'avise même pas de faire ça, gamin..._Vas-y, Antoine."

Tu vises, fermes les yeux et dit d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

-"Je... Je suis désolé, Mathieu."

Coup de feu.

Et j'évite la mort de justesse. A cause de _lui_. _Lui_ qui s'est jeté sur le coté pour éviter la balle et qui me l'a fait éviter aussi par la même occasion. Je suis trop secoué que pour reprendre le contrôle, alors il se relève.

-"_Je t'avais prévenu__, gamin, t__'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Et crois-moi, je vais pas être tendre avec toi."_

Un sourire cruel se dessine sur mes lèvres et je m'avance lentement vers toi. Toi qui es tétanisé et qui en lâches ton arme. D'un geste vif, je la ramasse et te plaque au sol, le canon froid sur ta tempe. Et, avec un rire à glacer le sang, je dis tout bas :

-"_Une dernière volonté _?"

-"Ma-Mathieu, je..."

-"_Oups, trop tard, le temps est écoulé._"

Et je tire.

Souffrance, désespoir, colère. Trois sentiments trop présents en moi pour qu'_il_ garde le contrôle. Je me jette à tes côtés en pleurant.

-"Antoine, non, je suis désolé, je voulais pas, je...!"

Et d'un coup, je réalise. Je me lève, le visage crispé par la haine, hurlant à celui qui avait détruit ma vie :

-"JE TE HAIS !**" **

Je saisis ensuite l'arme qui baigne dans le sang et avec un sourire fou, la braque sur ma propre tempe.

-"Une dernière volonté ?"

Et je tire.


	7. Chapitre 6 partie 2

Je n'ai jamais su comment j'en suis arrivé là, pourquoi _il_ était en moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que la mort m'a accueillit.

La mort qui a d'ailleurs un drôle de sens de l'humour. Moi qui voulais être libéré de ta main, c'est finalement toi qui es mort de la mienne.

On tous une conception différente de la mort. Certains croient en le paradis et l'enfer, d'autres en la réincarnation, d'autres encore se disent qu'ils vont juste

disparaitre à tout jamais. Tout dépends de la religion en laquelle on croit. Pour ma part, je n'ai plus besoin d'y croire. Je vois. Je vois également que le dieu qui

m'a "déposé" ici, peut importe lequel, n'a pas été capable de _le_ séparer de moi. Je sens toujours _sa_ présence en moi, et je me retrouve dans cet endroit. Une

sorte de vide noir, sans sol ni murs, mais sur lequel je sais marcher. Aucune lumière et pourtant, mon corps est éclairé. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Ce n'est ni

l'enfer ni le paradis. Comment je le sais ? Je les vois tous les deux. En arrivant ici, j'ai commencé à marcher et je suis tombé sur cette vitre. Une vitre qui

s'étendait à l'infini sur une ligne droite et qui donnait sur les deux mondes, séparés par une sorte de mur. Comme si le paradis et l'enfer étaient deux boites

collées l'une à côté de l'autre. Sauf qu'il y a une vitre par laquelle je peux voir. Des mondes quasi infinis, seulement délimités par cette vitre et ce mur. Le

paradis qui n'a aucune vue sur l'enfer et l'enfer qui n'a aucune vue sur le paradis. Et moi, j'ai une vue sur les deux. Mais sont-ce vraiment le paradis et l'enfer,

ou juste la représentation qu'en a fait mon esprit ? Oh, et après tout, je m'en fiche. Vu que tu es là. Là, derrière la vitre, au paradis. Tu me regardes, appuyé

contre le verre, tout habillé de blanc. Que j'aimerais te rejoindre. Mais la sombre présence en moi n'a pas le droit de passer, alors le corps dans lequel elle s'est

logée non-plus. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il se passait en enfer alors, j'ai longé la vitre qui s'étend indéfiniment le long du paradis. Jusqu'au moment où je t'ai

vu, déambulant dans ces grandes plaines d'herbe, sous un doux soleil. Nos regards se sont croisés et tu as accouru vers moi, tout sourire. Est-ce que tu peux

m'entendre ? Nous n'avons même pas essayé de prononcer un seul mot. Les regards suffisent. Depuis, _il_ ne m'a plus jamais possédé. Et nous longeons

ensemble cette vitre qui nous sépare.

A jamais, pour l'éternité !

* * *

><p><strong>FINI !<br>**

**Vous en avez pensé kwaaaaaaaa ?**

**Personnellement, je suis très satisfaite de cette fanfic.**

**Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente mais je devais étudier (j'étudie toujours d'ailleurs !) pour mes examens (les joies de l'école). J'ai quand même réussi à vous écrire ces deux chapitres en 7 jours !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une joyeuse fin d'année un peu en avance ^_^**

**Un pitit review ? Siouplé** siouplé ** siouplé ** siouplé **...******


End file.
